


This Throne Was Meant for Riding

by InfinitySoundsxx



Series: Haven't I seen you in a dream before [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: For Ori, M/M, Ori Cosplay inspired, Throne Sex, cause he's threatened me with a shotgun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitySoundsxx/pseuds/InfinitySoundsxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori has found a new home within Thranduil's realm and Thranduil has taken him as a lover. Ori finds him in the throne room after he has talked to a certain group of dwarves and comes to relax the king after sending the group to the dungeons. </p>
<p>Authors Note: Not beta read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Throne Was Meant for Riding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Borivoje Orinosuke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Borivoje+Orinosuke).



Ori wandered the halls of the great woodland realm castle. Much like a tree the halls branched off from from main entrance. Having found many secret spots plus a few that peaked his personal interests, he was satisfied for now with his roaming for the day. He now searched for the King's throne room. Haven't not seen it for about a week and a half and have gotten to know the king's bedchambers a little better, he was lonely and in search of the king's company. Stopping in front of a set of great and ornate wooden doors that didn't really register the first time he passed through them he figured this must be it. He heard shouts from inside, he pulled on one of the golden handles and peeked inside. He watched as he king's face changed, scarred and burned he did not yet know from what but there in front of him was the group of dwarves he has ran into not to long ago. " Do not speak to ME of dragon fire! I know its wrath and ruin! I have faced the great serpents of the north!... I warned your grandfather what his greed would summon. He would not listen... You are just like him. So go, stay here and rot. One hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf! I'm patient! I can wait!" Thranduil stood back up as the guards took the company to the dungeons. Ori quickly hid in a small opening near the door and waited for the group to pass. Thranduil sat back on his throne, his face shifting back under the elven glimmer to hide his past, sighing softly knowing Ori was soon inside, "You do not have to hide my pet." He poured himself a glass of wine and took a drink as Ori approached the steps to his mighty chair.

Thranduil sat his glass of whine down and pulled Ori into his lap once he was close enough, placing a tender kiss to Ori's pulse point. He felt the man shiver from the contact and from the scent of the finely aged wine on his lips. Ori let out a soft moan as the king pushed his hair away from his neck and kisses over Ori's soft skin. His slender and nimble fingers reached under his tunic and rubbing the muscle under his navel. Thranduil smirked as he felt Ori shift in his lap. "You seem nervous.." Ori clicked his tongue as he ground his ass against the king's growing arousal. "Nervous isn't exactly the term I'd use.." Thranduil pressed his lips to his now exposed clavicle, "Are you nervous someone will walk in on us my king?" Thranduil sink his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder, "Let whomever comes in watch..they will then know you are mine, pet."

Thranduil pinched one of Ori's nipples, feeling the man in his lap press even harder against his growing member. Biting down harder on the flesh of his shoulder, the hand that was teasing the patch of hair right above Ori's aching cock went to tearing away at his clothes. Within seconds, Ori's clothes were tossed down the steps below his throne. Naked and exposed to any who dared enter, Ori shifts back in his lap, rolling his hips and earning a deep moan from the elf he was teasing. Thranduil laced his slender fingers in Ori's hair and tugged his hair back, taking his lips into a searing kiss while his other hand, went straight to his now exposed member. One finger tip teased the head as the rest of his hand cupped his balls. Letting out a soft moan deep in his throat, Ori returned the kiss, lacing his own hands in the silky blond locks of his king.

Ori bit Thranduil's lip, a plea for entrance. Thranduil replied with an open mouth. Their tongues danced and swallowed down each other's moans as Ori rocked against his king's hand on his cock. Feeling the lithe hips roll against his straining erection. Thranduil growled and pulled away earning a whine from the man he was about to assault with pleasure. He had ori shift in his lap, arms over the arm of his throne, ass in the air, the elf ran his nimble fingers over a cheek, giving it a squeeze then a firm slap. The sound resonated through the throne room as his hand moved to the other cheek. Doing the same to that one, Thranduil leaned down and kissed down his lower back to his cleft. Parting the perky cheeks his tongue dive down to the waiting hole, teasing the ring and the man in his lap. He licked and lapped at his entrance, causing him to squirm and pant under him, "Thranduil..my king..please.." He gasped as he felt his king's tongue push in and out. Thranduil held onto his hip and leg in an attempt to keep him still but Ori was overwhelmed.

Thranduil squeezed his thigh, pushing his tongue in deep, feeling Ori relax around him. He pulled back a bit and lapped gently at his hole before licking over his cleft. Pulling back, his hand on his hip moved to a cheek, squeezing it and giving it a light smack that echoed softly through the chamber. Ori was hard, pre-cum beading on his tip. He was soon becoming impatient with the king’s slow touches. “Please..Thranduil..” He whimpered again, a soft chuckle was what he heard in return. “Mmm I could lavish my tongue all over you all day. Slowly. I know you’d grow impatient though.” Thranduil squeezed a cheek and nudged Ori to stand, “Undress me, pet.” He relaxed in his throne, watching Ori turn and straddle his lap again. Ori’s fingers pulled apart the ornate silver clasp and pulled open the silver robes, exposing a light purple tunic underneath. Thranduil watched as his fingers reached for the waistband of his pants, seeing the obvious arousal the king had for him. He was eager and waiting for Ori to let his straining erection free. He tugged at the clasp that sat above his happy trail, undoing it and pushing down his pants, Thranduil lifting his hips to let his pants fall and his member sprang free. Ori palmed the large cock that stood proudly just as much as the king would, earning a soft moan from the elf. Looking back at Ori, eyes blazing but not of anger but of passion. He gripped his cheeks and pulled the man closer, feeling Ori’s hips pressed against his chest as he kissed his. “Your skin is marvelous, flawless. I could just touch you all day. Have you sit in my lap naked as I touch and kiss you. I think I shall do that tomorrow.” 

Ori groaned softly as Thranduil nipped at his Adam's apple, slowly moving to his clavicle where he licked and sunk his teeth gently into the flesh there. He arched as he felt Thranduil’s slender finger penetrated him, pushing in deeply to prepare him. Ori slides his hands into his the king’s sunshiney locks and holds on as he was soon filled with a second and third finger. He felt one of his nipples being lavished and lapped at. The king turned his eyes up at the man he was had his fingers knuckle deep in and smirks, lapping one last time at his nipple and pulls his fingers out, shifting a bit and pressing the head of his member against Ori’s entrance. Ori’s fingers tugged at the locks he hand curled around his fingers, urging his king on. He felt himself stretch again around Thranduil’s cock. He hissed softly as he felt him slide down onto the thick organ. Thranduil let a soft moan escape his lips as he felt himself surrounded by Ori’s heat. He was burning and ready to to pump himself into him hard and fast. 

Settling down on the king’s cock, Ori looked back into Thranduil’s eyes, feeling the king’s hands hold onto his hips as urge him to move. He started to lift up and down on the stiff flesh buried inside him. He felt the bruising pressure of the elf’s fingers on his hips and ass. Holding him tight as he rode him upon his throne. He panted softly and watched as the king licked his lips and stared him down. Starting to rise back up on him, he holds onto the king’s head as he rode him slowly at first. Lifting up and down on the Thranduil’s cock. He felt it brush against his prostate, soft pants escaped his lips as he soon rode him faster. The king’s hands tightened on Ori’s ass, and he was sure his fingerprints there in the am. He leaned down and pushed the elf back against the throne and into a searing kiss. He felt the king thrust up into him as he came down, the king’s tongue pushed through his lips and danced with Ori’s. A low moan was caught in his throat and soon given to the king as he felt the elf’s lips on his pulse point. Ori’s eyes rolled back as he felt Thranduil’s cock pressed dead on into his prostate. Thranduil smirked against his skin, feeling Ori’s pulse race faster as he hit the spot dead on. Ori’s hips rolled as Thranduil continued to thrust into him, his own cock pressed against the elf’s stomach as he rode the king to his own orgasm. A low growl came deep from Thranduil’s throat as he felt the coil of pleasure tightened deep in the pit of his stomach. He watched as Ori was soon becoming overwhelmed with the fires that Thranduil steered deep in his belly. 

Ori’s arms wrapped around the elf’s neck as he felt Thranduil slammed up into him fast. He could faintly hear Thranduil’s whispers of encouragement to reach his orgasm. He thrusts harder into Ori’s prostate, panting softly as he felt himself get closer to his own release. “Come for me, my pet. I want to feel around tight around me.” Ori groaned softly at the words, as the felt one of the king’s hands move to his aching cock. He moaned out as Thranduil strokes him in time with his thrusts. It was almost too much as he felt the heat in the pit of his stomach erupt through him. He cried out in pleasure as his orgasm ripped through him. Ori shook on top of him, releasing onto Thranduil’s stomach. Not caring if this upset him or not. Thranduil felt Ori clench around him as orgasm overtook him. Thranduil couldn’t hold back, seeing Ori writhe and moan from being brought off overwhelmed his senses and his own fires in his belly spread through him, burning him from the inside out as he came into Ori. His grip bruising on his ass as he held the man close. He chuckled softly as he looked over Ori who was steadying his breathing and heart rate. He shifted in his lap, pulling his robe off and covering Ori in it, noting that it fit him rather well. “Looks like I’ll have to change but you..are staying naked in my lap.” 

Ori looked back at him and huffed a bit, “I don’t cuddle much but aw well..You’re relentless.” He could feel the king smile against his neck as he placed a soft kiss against his neck, “I tend to forget you need to sleep once in awhile after love making.” Ori smacked his chest then shouted out as he felt the king throw him upon his shoulder, “But I take it you are far from ready to sleep.” He smirked as he took Ori back to his bed chambers for what would not be an afternoon nap.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ori. I still have several more fics to add to this series. Thank you for reading!


End file.
